User blog:DemonisAOH/Raining Blood, Chapter 8: Alternated
Shade looked at his sister. "Well now, Senterra. It's been a while, hasn't it? When was the last time we saw each other?" "What are you doing here, Shade?" Senterra said. "I decided to ... um ... go out for a while." he said with a smile on his face. Gaia just glared at him. "And why do I not believe a bit of that?" he said with a tone that only he could manage to use and make it fearsome. Roze just looked at Gaia and Senterra with awe. It was like she had never seen the duo before, even though she had read about them and seen pictures in her sacred texts. "Demonis Senterra, the Guardian of Light, and Demonis Gaia, the Sturdy Powerhouse. The two of you are known throughout the world for being in perfect sync in battle, as well as making Crescentia, which turned into the most natural city on the continent." she said as though she was reading about them right out of a text book. Senterra giggled with delight. "Someone has been doing her homework." she said with joy. "Now back to you, Shade. Why are you in Crescentia?" Shade smirked and said nothing. Suddenly, thunder cracked in the sky. Gurin looked up. "If this town is supposed to be in eternal sunshine, then how is it thundering?" Roze shrugged. "It should be physically impossible. Lady Senterra, Lord Gaia, do you know what is happening?" Gaia glared at Shade with pure disgust. "Shade, what did you do?" Senterra slapped Gaia with an open palm. "You fool, it is obviously Aqua. Remember, she is an Aquos. You don't always have to blame it on the one of us without a brain." she said in a light and calming yet cruel voice. "I somewhat resent that, Senterra." said an annoyed Shade. "I thought you were the one who always stood up for me when we got in trouble." Senterra giggled. "No ... no ... just no ... that was Sheath." Roze's eyes glazed over. "You mean ... Shade, are you a Demonis?" Shade froze. There it was again. The question that he could never answer. The one question that he could never even begin to try to explain to her or Gurin. Suddenly, a burst of light appeared, and Shade appeared in a giant room that looked like a medieval castle with a look of shock on his face. "What's wrong, Shade?" said Aqua one her throne of water. "Oh wonderful, you all called me here, didn't you?" Shade said with an annoyed tone. "Yes, yes we did." said Sheath as she was sitting on a charcoal colored throne. "What are you not telling your team mates? And for that matter, why aren't you telling them?" Nova looked stoically at Shade while sitting on a throne made of solidified fire. "You aren't telling them about Indelatra, aren't you?" he said with an arrogant tone of voice. Shade looked at his siblings. "Why do you six care?" They all looked at each other. "Because we are a family, you moron." they all said in unison. Category:Blog posts